


Traquenard à Miami

by AndersAndrew



Series: Miami Rick et Morty [2]
Category: Pocket Mortys, Rick and Morty
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ass Play, Badass Morty, Blackmail, Bottom Morty Smith, Canon-Typical Violence, Come Swallowing, Come as Lube, Cowgirl Position, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, Flavored Lube, Hotel Sex, Hurt/Comfort, Incest, Jealous Rick Sanchez, Jealousy, Kidnapping, M/M, Miami Morty with Braids, Missionary Position, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Partners, Multiple Sex Positions, Name-Calling, Non-Con/Rape Outside of Rick/Morty, One Shot, Pet Names, Porn with Feelings, Possessive Sex, Prostitution, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rick calling Morty Baby, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Stripper Morty, Strong Morty, Sweet/Hot, Top Rick Sanchez, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, Underage - Freeform, Voyeurism, Wall Sex
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 09:39:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8528152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndersAndrew/pseuds/AndersAndrew
Summary: Morty séduit un vieux sénateur pour que Rick et lui puissent lui faire du chantage. Malheureusement, tout ne se passe pas exactement comme prévu...





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Trapped in Miami](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9235034) by [AndersAndrew](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndersAndrew/pseuds/AndersAndrew), [futagogo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/futagogo/pseuds/futagogo)



> **English translation[HERE](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9235034) **
> 
> Cette fois je recommande [ce fanart](http://dumbfukinrat.tumblr.com/post/153027802568/miami-baby) qui est totalement SFW (contrairement à cette fic)
> 
> Il n'est pas nécessaire d'avoir lu [Loin de Miami](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8342293) pour lire cette fic-ci.
> 
> Encore une fois, Morty est strip-teaseur, donc techniquement majeur, néanmoins j'utilise le terme "adolescent" (qui peut s'utiliser jusqu'à la vingtaine je pense), et l'âge n'est jamais précisé (donc j'ai mis un tag Underage - freeform)

Le sénateur Gene Vagina menait une vie convenable. Ancien proviseur de lycée, il était devenu l'un des dirigeants de la religion têtiste au tout début de l'apparition de celle-ci, lors du Grand Bouleversement. Sa popularité et la montée croissante du mouvement lui ont permis de passer au Congrès, et il était désormais un homme comblé, avec Rolex en or, limousine conduite par un chauffeur, et une magnifique épouse permanentée.

Il lui arrivait néanmoins d'avoir besoin de se détendre. L'un de ses petits vices était le jeu : il n'était pas un accro patenté, et il pouvait se permettre de jouer de grosses sommes tout en restant raisonnable. C'était son dada, et tant que ce n'était pas interdit pas La Tête Géante Dans Le Ciel, il pouvait s'y consacrer autant qu'il voulait.

Ce soir-là, il avait déjà perdu plusieurs fois à la roulette, mais il s'obstinait, en se disant qu'il finirait bien par gagner quelque chose.

Il remarqua alors ce garçon, à l'air androgyne, qui le regardait de l'autre côté de la table en léchant sa sucette. Sa tenue le faisait ressembler à une pute de bas étage, cependant il ne déparait pas dans ce casino de Miami où toutes les extravagances vestimentaires étaient permises. Toutefois Gene se demandait qui avait bien pu le faire entrer. Il était beaucoup trop jeune pour avoir le budget. On ne pouvait que supposer qu'il avait fait quelque chose de très peu catholique pour avoir le droit d'entrer – et en le regardant laper sensuellement sa friandise, Gene n'avait aucun doute sur ce qu'il avait dû commettre. Et le pire, c'était qu'il commençait à bander en y pensant.

Il tenta de se concentrer sur le jeu, mais il n'arrêtait pas de perdre. Jurant entre ses dents et le regrettant tout de suite après – et si La Tête Géante Dans Le Ciel l'entendait – il fut surpris de sentir un bras prendre le sien.

Il tourna la tête, et le garçon était là, souriant, accroché à son bras. De plus près, Gene pouvait apercevoir les paillettes dorées qui accentuaient l'effet de son bronzage et la courbure enfantine de ses joues. Ses longs cheveux blonds décolorés était retenus par un bandana turquoise que Gene se voyait bien lui arracher, afin d'agripper sa crinière pendant qu'il le besognerait par derrière comme une pute à deux dollars.

Avec le garçon à son bras, il n'osait plus bouger. Il avait l'impression que tous les regards étaient rivés sur lui. Le croupier lui jeta un coup d’œil après avoir demandé aux joueurs de faire leur jeu ; Gene ne voulait plus perdre, surtout avec l'attention nouvelle qu'il recevait. Mais il était paralysé.

« Mon chiffre préféré, c'est le sept. », chuchota lascivement l'adolescent à son oreille.

Gene déglutit et plaça sa mise la plus importante sur le numéro sept. S'il perdait, il arrêterait, même si c'était déprimant de voir s'en aller une somme aussi importante. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'aller plus loin.

« Les jeux sont faits ! », lâcha le croupier. Puis il lança la bille. « Rien ne va plus. »

Le sénateur regarda à la dérobée le garçon pendu à son bras ; il semblait fasciné par le tournoiement de la bille en ivoire. Celle-ci claqua une dernière fois contre le métal de la case où elle se arrêta sa course folle. Gene écarquilla les yeux.

« Sept rouge impair et manque » s'exclama le croupier, faisant presque sursauter le sénateur.

Il récupéra ses jetons qu'on lui tendait et lorsqu'il baissa les yeux, l'adolescent le regardait, ayant relevé ses lunettes de soleil roses sur son front, et lui souriait.

« Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire avec tes gains ce soir ? Tu veux fêter ça ? », demanda-t-il en lui caressant doucement le flanc.

C'était tellement facile de craquer que Gene n'entendit même pas la voix de sa conscience l'avertir qu'il faisait le mauvais choix.

 

Arrivés dans la chambre d'hôtel, ils ne perdirent pas de temps. Le garçon se jeta avidement sur ses lèvres et le sénateur se débarrassa de son costume encombrant. En chemise, la bite dressée sur son ventre proéminent, il approcha du jeune homme qui s'était assis sur le lit pour enlever son manteau, son mini-top et son slip de bain rose. Ne restaient plus que ses chaussures à plateformes, qu'il tendit vers Gene pour que celui-ci les lui enlève. Il batailla un moment avec l'ouverture mais réussit néanmoins à les lui retirer des pieds. Ceux-ci étaient petits et mignons, avec les ongles colorés de toutes les couleurs. Le sénateur commença de les embrasser et remonta lentement le long d'une de ses jambes toutes fines. Puis il l'embrassa et l'adolescent saisit son pénis à pleine main en gémissant. Le bruit envoya une décharge d'excitation dans le bas-ventre de Gene, qui s'allongea sur le garçon pour le dominer de toute sa stature. Ce dernier enroula vivement ses jambes autour de sa taille et ondula en soupirant. Ses cheveux blonds étalés sur l'oreiller formaient un halo autour de son visage enfantin, décuplant sa séduction. Le vieux sénateur saisit son sexe et le guida entre les cuisses du garçon, tâtonnant jusqu'à trouver l'orifice contre lequel il se mit à pousser.

L'anus s'ouvrit sans problème et Gene constata avec plaisir que le jeune prostitué s'était soigneusement lubrifié pour lui faciliter le passage. Il s'engouffra à l'intérieur dans un râle de plaisir brut, écrasant l'adolescent sous lui. Lorsqu'enfin, ses testicules frappèrent le petit cul de son amant, il se mit à haleter :

\- Ah, c'est bon...tu es bon...par la Tête Dans Le Ciel, qu'est-ce que c'est bon !

Le garçon lui caressa la nuque et susurra :

\- Tu peux m'appeler par des noms....je sais que tu en as envie...

Gene le dévisagea, les yeux menaçant de sortir de ses orbites d'un instant à l'autre. Le sourire mutin de l'adolescent s'élargit, devenant prédateur.

\- J'aime quand c'est brutal, chuchota-t-il comme une confession.

Le self-contrôle du sénateur l'abandonna complètement.

 

« Sale petite pute ! Tu aimes ça hein ? Dis-le que t'aimes ça ! »

\- Oh oui ! Oh OH ! Han !

Le claquement humide des chairs s'accéléra. Rick grimaça et baissa le volume avant de s'emparer des jumelles pour observer par la fenêtre de la chambre qu'occupaient Morty et le sénateur Vagina. Lui-même se trouvait dans le bâtiment d'en face, avec tout le matériel d'enregistrement dont il avait besoin : les écrans montraient déjà ce qu'il se passait dans la chambre grâce aux caméras qu'il avait caché sur place, mais l'image était bien plus nette avec les jumelles électroniques qu'il avait fabriqué. Il pouvait ainsi voir Morty à quatre pattes sur le lit, se faire tringler par le gros et vieux Gene Vagina. Ce dernier tenait le garçon par la taille, ne portant que sa chemise, et le besognait aussi vite qu'il pouvait, rouge comme une tomate et soufflant comme un bœuf.

Un reflux gastrique lui envoya une giclée de vomi dans la gorge. Il l'avala en grimaçant et vérifia que le son et l'image enregistraient bien. Ils allaient avoir de quoi le faire chanter, et c'était exactement ce pour quoi Morty acceptait de se taper l'immonde sénateur à tête de cul – de l'avis strictement esthétique de Rick.

Ça ne devrait pas l'atteindre, mais il était quand même un peu jaloux. Il n'aimait pas qu'on touche à ses affaires.

\- Salope !, rugit le sénateur en martelant frénétiquement les petites fesses de Morty. T'aimes ça hein ? Si jeune et déjà à vendre son cul...tu dois aimer ça ! Sale putain de...

\- Ah ! AH ! Oui ! Ouiiiiii !, s'écria faussement la voix de Morty, le ton un peu trop strident pour être tout à fait sincère. C'est trop bon ! J'aime ça ! Oh oui ! OUI !

Il se forçait un peu – même si de toute évidence, il aimait ça, Vagina n'était pas assez bon pour le faire crier spontanément. Il faisait ça pour exciter le sénateur et ça marchait plutôt bien, à en juger par l'orgasme qui le submergea peu après. Malheureusement – ou heureusement – pour lui, il en fallait plus pour Morty pour jouir. Lorsque Vagina se laissa retomber sur le lit, Morty massa son pénis et le prit en bouche.

Rick le regarda sucer le sénateur en grinçant des dents. Il aurait voulu que ce soit sa queue dont Morty s'occupe avec tant de dévouement.

Quand la bite du sénateur fut redevenue bien dure, Morty lui tourna le dos et s'empala dessus. Ainsi Rick pouvait le voir de face, voir le plaisir déformer ses traits, ses yeux rouler dans leurs orbites, et ses joues rouges, la façon dont il mordillait sa lèvre pour se retenir de jouir tout de suite.

Rick adorait le regarder faire ça. Quand il était celui qui en était la cause.

Morty finit pas sombrer lui aussi dans le plaisir et son sperme jaillit sur le drap et sur ses cuisses.

Derrière lui, le sénateur lui agrippa la taille et s'arquebouta pour continuer de s'enfoncer alors que Morty ne bougeait plus sur lui, ravagé par l'orgasme et la fatigue. Le vieil homme finit par atteindre le septième ciel, et cette fois il se laissa retomber dans le lit en étoile de mer.

Après quelques secondes à reprendre son souffle, le jeune homme se dégagea. Il rampa à quatre pattes sur le lit et ramassa ses affaires pour les enfiler.

\- Tu pars déjà ?, grogna Gene.

\- Eh ? On s'est bien amusé, mais il est à peine minuit, répliqua Morty. J'ai autre chose à faire.

Rick sourit. Son brave petit Morty et sa langue bien pendue.

Quand il remit son manteau, il en profita pour recompter le paiement du sénateur. Plutôt rentable comme nuit. Il quitta la chambre sans rien prononcer d'autre.

Se désintéressant alors des écrans, Rick se pencha par la fenêtre avec ses jumelles pour guetter Morty à la sortie de l'hôtel. Celui-ci apparut après quelques minutes et leva le pouce dans sa direction.

Le scientifique ferma le store dans un claquement sec, plongeant ainsi la pièce dans le noir. Elle était vide, aussi s'assit-il à même le sol, près des fils électriques branchés sur la prise murale. Il détestait ce qu'il ressentait, et pour l'oublier, il tira sa flasque de sa veste rose pastel pour y boire une gorgée. Puis il glissa un cure-dent entre ses lèvres, qu'il commença à ronger.

La porte devant lui s'ouvrit et Morty entra.

\- J'étais comment ?, minauda-t-il en jetant un rapide coup d’œil aux caméras de sécurité montrant le sénateur sous sa douche – spectacle quelque peu effrayant pour les âmes sensibles, ce que Morty n'était pas.

\- Tu as été parfait, comme UUURP d'habitude, grommela laconiquement Rick en faisant rouler son cure-dent dans sa bouche.

\- Tu as aimé ?, susurra le jeune homme en s'accoudant aux écrans empilés, dans une pose aguicheuse mettant en valeur ses longues jambes glabres et bronzées.

Son grand-père se renfrogna en détournant les yeux ; le petit salopard savait trop bien l'effet qu'il pouvait avoir sur les gens. Parfois, Rick se demandait s'il était réellement attaché à lui, ou s'il était juste un énième nom sur son tableau de chasse. La seule fois où ils avaient...parlé de leurs sentiments, il était complètement bourré et le temps passant, ça devenait de plus en plus flou. Il avait pu facilement se laisser manipuler pour tomber dans les bras de ce petit arriviste. Ce ne serait pas la première fois que quelqu'un utilisait ses émotions contre lui.

Et probablement pas la dernière.

Il se leva, soudain bien trop sobre à son goût ; réfléchir sur ce qu'il éprouvait lui rappelait pourquoi il préférait être ivre la plupart du temps.

\- Hey, tu ne veux pas me parler?, chuchota Morty en s'approchant et en posant la main sur sa poitrine. On n'est pas obligé de parler si tu veux.

Il passa deux doigts dans la ceinture du vieil homme. Celui-ci le regarda enfin, en haussant un sourcil.

\- T'en as pas euUUURP assez ?

\- Mais ce n'était pas toi..., murmura doucement Morty, en rosissant, ses lunettes de soleil remontées sur son front pour le dévisager de ses grands yeux verts.

Rick cracha son cure-dent et s'empara de ses lèvres, prenant son petit visage entre ses grandes mains arachnéennes.

L'adolescent gémit contre sa langue et se blottit contre lui, avide de contact.

\- J'ai envie de toi, haleta-t-il. R-Rick, je...j'ai envie de toi, tout de suite.

\- Il fallait le UUURP il fallait le dire tout de suite, trésor, rétorqua le scientifique.

Il le plaqua contre le mur et couvrit sa gorge de baisers. Le garçon renversa la tête en arrière, geignant de plaisir, et enfouit ses petites mains dans la masse de cheveux bleus de son savant fou de grand-père. Ce dernier attrapa l'adolescent par en dessous et le souleva en s'appuyant contre le mur.

Morty poussa un petit couinement et enroula vivement ses jambes autour de la taille de Rick. Celui-ci esquissa un sourire carnassier en tirant sur le slip rose et dénuder ses fesses. Il les caressa avidement, glissant un doigt dans la raie. Comme il s'y attendait, c'était poisseux et il grommela contre l'oreille du garçon :

\- T'aurais pu lui faire pUUUURP porter une capote...

Il se rappelait avoir déjà dit cette phrase. Morty soupira en ondulant des reins contre lui, lascif :

\- Mais j'aime ça sans. Et de toute façon il était bien trop excité pour prendre le temps d'en mettre une.

Rick dézippa sa braguette et se démena pour sortir son sexe rigide.

\- Je vais devoir te la mettre bien p-profond, MoEUUURGHty. Pour que ton p'tit cul se rappelle à qui il appartient.

L'adolescent frissonna contre lui. Il pouvait sentir son sexe dur coincé entre leur ventre. Ils s'embrassèrent.

\- Oh Rick !, geignit Morty en fermant les yeux lorsque le gland se posa sans crier gare contre sa rondelle humide et encore sensible.

Il était encore jeune, et il était encore tout excité. Il voulait baiser ; mais avec celui qu'il voulait le plus.

Alors Rick se mit à pousser, et pousser encore jusqu'à rentrer petit à petit à l'intérieur. Il sentait Morty palpiter autour de son membre, et il savait que le jeune homme le sentait parfaitement. Il était gros et bien plus long que le sénateur Vagina. C'était aussi pour ça que Morty reviendrait toujours vers lui au final : il était le meilleur coup qu'il ait jamais eu.

\- Oh ! OH ! Rick ! Riiiick ! Ah !

\- C'est bien Morty, souffla le vieil homme en lui caressant les reins. Tu prends tout comme un pro maintenant. Hnnnn, tellement serré....comme un fourreau pour ma queue.

Le jeune homme tressauta. Rick se mit à le buriner contre le mur, sans se retenir. Un sentiment de possessivité l'envahissait et il voulait prouver à Morty qu'il était son propriétaire.

Lorsqu'il fut à bout de souffle, il donna un dernier coup de rein et laissa l'orgasme le submerger, remplissant le garçon de semence.

Après ça, ses bras commencèrent à trembler. Même si Morty était léger, ses muscles n'étaient plus de toute première jeunesse.

Le jeune homme se remit debout maladroitement, le sperme coulant entre ses cuisses.

\- Ah, ça déborde de partout, grogna Morty en essayant de s'essuyer.

Rick le retînt par le poignet.

\- T'avais qu'à pas en redemandUUUURP-der quand t'étais avec lui, gronda-t-il. Maintenant si t'as la chiasse, t'as pas intérêt à te plaindre.

Vexé et embarrassé, Morty le fusilla d'un regard noir.

\- Très délicat Rick !

\- A ton service.

\- Ouais ben...ben, ben...va te faire foutre !, répliqua le garçon avec un mélange de fougue et d'hésitation.

Le vieil homme eut un rictus :

\- C'est ce que je viens de faire, Moeuuuuuurghty. Et en parlant de foutre, t'as le mien qui coule sur tes UUUUURP cuisses.

Visiblement choqué par ses mots, même s'il essayait de n'en rien paraître, Morty remonta son slip et s'enroula dans son manteau, l'expression peinée.

\- Dans ce cas, si tu n'as plus besoin de moi, je vais rentrer à la maison.

\- C'est ça Morty. Je me suis vidé les couilles, c'est bon, tu peux dégager, cracha Rick en lui tournant le dos.

Il entendit l'adolescent s'étrangler. Il avait été un peu – beaucoup – trop dur dans ses paroles. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il ressentait. Mais il ne voulait pas y penser, il ne voulait penser à rien d'autre qu'au fric qu'il allait soutirer à ce connard de Gene Vagina qui avait osé toucher à son petit-fils.

La porte claqua derrière lui. Il serra les dents.

La présence de Morty lui manquait déjà et il détestait ça.

 

Rick était un trouduc et il se comportait exactement comme d'habitude. Ça n'aurait pas dû l'affecter plus que ça. Le fait qu'ils baisent ensemble ne voulait pas dire pour autant que leur relation avait changé. Pour quelle raison Rick deviendrait-il plus gentil avec lui ? Bien sûr, ils s'étaient déjà échangé des mots doux, dans le feu de l'action, mais Morty savait bien que le plaisir pouvait faire dire n'importe quoi.

Il aimait le sexe avec Rick. Le problème, c'était qu'il aimait ça plus qu'avec quiconque. C'était devenu incroyablement addictif, tant et si bien qu'il avait envie de le faire tout le temps. Il aimait quand Rick l'appelait « bébé » et « trésor » pendant qu'il lui défonçait le cul, ses baisers et la force de ses coups de rein, comme s'il voulait imprimer sa marque en lui.

Il aimait la taille de sa queue, la façon dont elle comblait parfaitement son fondement, comme s'il était fait pour ça, fait pour elle, pour se la prendre dans le rectum – et pour aimer ça. C'était à la fois embarrassant parce que ça le faisait se sentir comme un objet, et bizarrement réconfortant parce que ça voulait dire aussi qu'il avait une place dans cet univers – il n'était pas juste un Morty parmi tant d'autres.

Il était le Morty de son Rick. Le seul.

Il aurait simplement voulu que Rick le traite en tant que tel. Mais peut importait combien il tentait de le séduire, son grand-père restait fidèle à lui-même, ne se laissant jamais atteindre, ne faisant jamais preuve de « sensiblerie ».

C'était à prendre ou à laisser. Et il n'était pas prêt à le laisser.

Tout obnubilé par ses problèmes qu'il était, il ne vit pas le van noir ralentir à son niveau. Des hommes masqués en sortirent et l'attrapèrent. Il essaya aussitôt de crier et de se débattre, mais on lui plaqua la main sur la bouche en le tirant à l'intérieur.

 

Quand Rick entendit son portable sonner – le solo de saxo dans « Barker Street » de Gerry Rafferty – il sut tout de suite de qui il s'agissait. Au bout de la troisième sonnerie, il s'empara de l'appareil avec un sourire satisfait et décrocha :

\- C'est bon, t'as UUUURP fini de faire la gueule ? T'es vraiment qu'une pleurnicheuse, Moeuuurghty ! Y avait pas de quoi le prendre aussi mal !

\- On tient ton petit-fils, Sanchez.

La voix au téléphone n'était clairement pas celle de Morty. Rick se glaça :

\- Qui c'est ? Cortez ? Santiago ? Cassidy ? Pour lequel de ces fils de pute vous travaillez ?

\- Ça n'a pas d'impo...

\- Britney Spears ?

\- Ça n'a pas d'importance !, répéta le kidnappeur avec agacement. Tout ce que tu dois savoir, c'est qu'on le tient, et si tu veux le récupérer en un seul morceau...

\- Ouais ouais, je sais, je sais. Tu crois être le premier à me la faire ? Passe-moi mon petit-fils, que je vérifie qu'il est vivant. Sinon pas d'échange.

\- Aouch !, s'exclama Morty dans le combiné alors qu'on arrachait un scotch de sa bouche.

\- Tu n'as rien ?, demanda le vieil homme en essayant d'avoir l'air naturel malgré la boule qui était en train de se former dans sa gorge.

\- Je-je...non, ça va, répondit brièvement le garçon.

\- Dans ce cas ferme-la et repasse-moi l'autre gars...

\- Quoi, c'est tout ? J'ai été enlevé et c'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire ? Espèce de s...

\- Retrouve-nous avec l'argent à Liberty City. Je t'envoie l'adresse. T'as intérêt à venir seul...

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est original dis donc !, railla Rick.

L'autre commença une phrase mais Rick coupa la communication. Ils avaient peut-être Morty, mais pour l'instant, ils ne pouvaient pas lui faire grand chose. Il ne s'inquiétait pas – pas trop – pour lui : Morty savait s'en sortir, il avait déjà connu des situations plus ou moins similaires dans l'espace.

Avoir maille à partir avec un cartel de la drogue terrien, à côté, c'était de la gnognotte.

Plus important, il lui fallait trouver un plan pour faire payer ces enfoirés et rétablir l'équilibre naturel – à savoir qu'on n'emmerde pas Rick Sanchez si on tient à ses plumes.

Du sang allait gicler ce soir.

 

Il était tard et ils n'avaient pas dîner. Alors Antonio avait été désigné pour rapporter la bouffe ; il revînt à la planque avec un énorme sac plastique, et referma la porte en maugréant :

\- J'avais pas assez de monnaie alors...

Il se figea.

Ses camarades – Diego, Rico, Jesus et Alban – étaient réunis en cercle autour de leur otage, qui les suçait à tour de rôle, une queue dans chaque main. Ça ressemblait au début d'un film porno.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous foutez ?, gronda-t-il.

\- On s'amuse un peu, répondit Diego. Et c'est lui qui a commencé.

\- Il a dit, haleta Jesus, il a dit qu'il en avait marre de se taper des vieillards et...et...

\- Sérieusement, tu l'as regardé ?, grogna Alban en appuyant sur la tête du garçon pour enfoncer son sexe plus profondément dans sa bouche.

Antonio déglutit. Il regarda son portable en posant son sac de bouffe sur la table.

\- Il nous reste une heure avant qu'il n'arrive. Finissez...ce que vous êtes en train de faire et rejoignez-moi au hangar.

Ignorant la réaction de son entrejambe au spectacle, il prit avec lui une barquette de frites et sortit pour rejoindre le grand hangar où ils avaient donné rendez-vous à Rick Sanchez.

C'était sans compter le couteau qui appuya contre sa gorge.

\- Je suis M. Meeseeks. Regardez-moi !!, s'exclama son assaillant sur un ton strident dérangeant.

Une silhouette longiligne sortit des ombres et Antonio déglutit, ses frites se répandant sur le sol.

\- Sanchez...

Le criminel et génial savant fou ne souriait pas. Il fit un signe à M. Meeseeks, et celui-ci appuya davantage sa lame contre le cou d'Antonio.

Ce dernier couina misérablement.

\- Il-Il est à l'intérieur, avoua-t-il rapidement, espérant que cela lui vaudrait la vie sauve.

\- C'est pas pour ça que je suis venu, le détrompa Sanchez. Je veux savoir pour qui vous travaillez.

\- On l'a jamais vu ! Il nous a simplement donné les instructions en nous envoyant du cash par un intermédiaire...pitié !

\- Quel intermédiaire ?, coupa Rick. Son nom. Tout de suite.

Antonio paniqua :

\- C'était une fille !, s'écria-t-il. Une jolie petite rouquine toute pâle, toute fragile. Mais quand Benicio lui a mis la main au cul, elle lui a pété le nez, il est toujours à l'hôpital !

Rick plissa les yeux. Il ne connaissait qu'une seule rouquine qui pouvait faire ça.

Il pianota sur son téléphone, se connecta à instagram, et montra une photo à Antonio.

\- C'est elle ?

Le type détailla la photo de Summer en maillot de bain sur la plage dans une pose sexy.

\- Non, c'est pas elle ! S'il vous plaît, je ne sais rien, laissez-moi partir. Je n'ai rien fait de mal, je vous promets que je n'ai pas touché votre petit-fils. C'est les autres qui voulaient...

\- Quoi ?, l'interrompit brusquement Rick. Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont fait ?

\- Ils ont dit que c'était lui qui voulait. Mais je vous promets que je lui ai rien fait moi. Je m'intéresse pas aux garçons...

\- Estropie-le, ordonna Rick à M. Meeseeks avant de s'éclipser.

 

Jesus tourna la tête.

\- Hey, les gars, vous avez pas entendu un cri ?

\- Oh ça y est, Jesus entend des voix maintenant !, se moqua Diego en refermant sa braguette.

\- Bientôt il va nous dire que Dieu lui a parlé, ricana Alban en piquant des frites dans le sac.

Dans le fond de la pièce, Rico poussa un râle en jouissant dans la bouche de Morty. Ce dernier avala en sortant la lame du couteau qu'il avait été récupérer dans la poche de jeans de Diego tout à l'heure, quand celui-ci était trop occupé à lui baiser la gueule pour prêter attention à ses petites mains fureteuses.

Et il lui planta dans le genou.

Alors que Rico s'effondrait, Morty se redressa en essuyant le sperme sur son menton, et menaça les deux autres avec son arme sanguinolente, les yeux plissés, ses cheveux d'un blond sale retombant en masse informe sur son visage et lui donnant un air des plus inquiétants.

Jesus recula mais Alban sortit un flingue du sac et le braqua sur Morty.

\- T'as fait une grave erreur, _niño_ , dit-il. On avait décidé d'être gentil, mais là tu nous laisses pas le choix.

Il défit sa braguette. La porte derrière lui s'ouvrit silencieusement sur l'obscurité de dehors.

\- On va te déchirer, et quand ce sera fait, on montrera le résultat à ton _abuelito_. Il fera moins le malin quand il aura vu ce qu'on peut faire.

Il approcha en souriant férocement, une lueur psychotique dans le regard – et Morty reconnaissait exactement cet effet. Ce type avait sniffé du cristal collaxien, un produit qu'on ne trouvait normalement pas sur Terre.

Soudain un rayon vert jaillit des ténèbres, frappant Alban dans le dos. Ce dernier écarquilla les yeux et commença à gonfler...jusqu'à exploser littéralement.

Diego se mit à hurler tandis que Jesus devenait tout pâle avant de vomir sur ses chaussures.

La silhouette de Rick se découpa dans l'entrée. Il ouvrit un portail et jeta les deux hommes dedans avant qu'ils aient la possibilité de réagir. Puis il agrippa Rico par le col – ce dernier se tortillait en gémissant, tenant toujours son genou blessé – et il le balança sans état d'âme dans le vortex. Puis il le referma et se tourna vers Morty.

Celui-ci lâcha le couteau, qui tomba au sol dans un tintement. Couvert de sang et d'entrailles, il se jeta contre Rick pour le serrer dans ses bras, sans un mot.

 

Il rentrèrent à la maison. Le vaisseau de Rick avait pour particularité de pouvoir se changer en voiture lorsqu'ils étaient sur Terre, ce qui permettait au vieil homme de frimer au volant de son énorme Lincoln Continental rose aux feux multicolores.

Morty était allongé sur la banquette arrière et essayait d'ignorer les bruits de coups qui provenaient du coffre. Il n'avait même pas demandé qui c'était. Il s'en moquait.

Une fois arrivés, Morty fila dans la salle de bain. Rick l'entendit tirer la chasse d'eau plusieurs fois et comme il passait inopinément dans le couloir pour aller dans sa chambre, il l'entendit vomir.

Heureusement que ses parents étaient encore à une de leur soirée pseudo jet set sur le bateau de Jerry. Rick n'avait pas besoin de les avoir sur le dos maintenant.

D'ailleurs, il se demandait vaguement où était Summer. Mais tant pis, il s'en préoccuperait plus tard.

Il installa « Antonio » dans sa cache secrète, sous le garage puis il mit un plat cuisiné dans le micro-onde. Morty aurait certainement faim en sortant de sa douche.

Sauf que le garçon ne descendit pas. Alors Rick monta. Il n'y avait plus de bruit dans la salle d'eau alors in toqua à la porte de la chambre de Morty. Il entrouvrit la porte et le trouva allongé sur son lit, sa lampe de chevet en forme d'éléphant pour seule lumière.

\- Hey, appela-t-il.

L'adolescent se redressa en position assise.

\- Hey.

Il s'était mis en pyjama. Sans son maquillage et ses plateformes, les cheveux humides attachés en chignon, il n'avait plus l'air de la _sex bomb_ qui faisait du _pole_ _dance_ en maillot de bain et collectionnait les conquêtes. Il ressemblait juste à un gamin paumé, et ce fut une révélation pour Rick. Il avait si facilement tendance à utiliser Morty comme un outil, un second couteau fidèle et serviable, qu'il en oubliait parfois qu'il n'était pas que ça. Sous les sarcasmes et les paillettes, Morty était un gamin angoissé, manquant de stabilité et d'assurance. Il jouait la comédie, mais lui, son grand-père, la personne la plus proche de lui, il voyait sous le masque ; il ne pouvait pas se laisser duper.

Il vînt s'asseoir sur le lit.

\- Ça va champion ?, marmonna-t-il avec maladresse.

\- Oh arrête, on dirait mon p-père, Rick. C'est flippant !

La scientifique retira ses lunettes et leva les yeux au ciel.

\- J'essaye d'être UUUURP gentil avec toi Morty. Tu as l'air t-traumatisé.

\- Je ne suis pas traumatisé !, s'offusqua le garçon en croisant les bras.

\- Je t'ai jamais vuUUUURP p-porter quelque chose qui cachait ton piercing au nombril, le taquina Rick.

Le jeune homme baissa les yeux.

\- Peut-être que-que j'ai pas tout le temps envie de dormir en maillot de bain sur la plage Rick ! Peut-être que d-des fois, j'ai envie d'être tranquille ! De passer une soirée à regarder la télé, tu vois, comme-comme une personne normale ! Pas de me-me faire enlever par des tarés de drogués qui veulent te-te faire la peau !

Rick se pencha sur lui. Bizarrement, son haleine ne sentait pas tant l'alcool que ça.

\- Mais peut-être que tu n'es pas normal, Morty. Tu as pensé à ça ?

Alors que Morty gardait la tête basse, il lui prit le menton pour le relever.

\- Tu dois écouter. Je sais que tu aimerais une vie heureuse, avec tout le monde qui t'aime, des câlins et des arc-en-ciel. Mais la vie, c'est pas comme ça. La vie c'est un gros tas de fumier, et t'es obligé de fouiller dedans pour trouver à bouffer.

\- J'avais trouvé quelqu'un...quelqu'un de spécial, rétorqua Morty en le fixant d'un regard intense. Mais je me suis trompé.

\- Je suis venu te chercher non ?, se défendit le vieil homme avec un sentiment d'indignation qui ne lui était pas familier.

\- Ah ! Je suppose que si tu l'avais pas fait, ça aurait été difficile de l'expliquer à maman !, répliqua sèchement le jeune homme.

\- T-tu penses que je l'ai fait pour pas froisser ta mère ?!, s'énerva Rick.

\- Je pense qu'il y a bien une chose qui est vraie, c'est que les Ricks se fichent pas mal des Mortys !, cracha le garçon.

\- Ah ouais, c'est ce que tu crois vraiment ?, gronda le savant en le foudroyant du regard à travers ses lunettes de soleil réfléchissantes.

\- C'est ce que tu as montré, en tout cas.

\- Tu dis ça comme si j'avais jamais rien fait pour toi...

Morty se dégagea.

\- Donne-moi un exemple Rick ? De quelque chose que tu aurais fait gratuitement pour moi. Rien que pour moi.

Après une courte pause, le vieil homme répondit sobrement :

\- Je t'ai emmené danser.

Pris par surprise, Morty se sentit rougir. Et là aucun fond de teint ne pouvait le dissimuler.

Il détourna les yeux, des papillons s'agitant dans le creux de son estomac.

Les mains de Rick se posèrent sur ses épaules.

\- Je n'ai jamais voulu que ça arrive Morty. Je...j'ai été imprudent. Peut-être. En tout cas ça n'arrivera plus. Je m'assurerais que plus personne ne te fasse de mal. Tu sais que je tiendrais parole.

\- Sauf si c'est toi qui me fait mal, répondit le garçon sur un ton triste et étrangement doux.

Rick grimaça :

\- Oh, arrête la sensiblerie !

Il se pencha et embrassa Morty sur la bouche, mordillant sa lèvre inférieure pour capter son attention.

\- Si je te fais mal, c'est parce que t'es le seul assez stupide pour rester auprès de moi, confia-t-il.

La lèvre du jeune homme frémit entre ses dents, et il la laissa partir. Morty chercha à lui rendre son baiser mais Rick se redressa.

\- Tu devrais manger, fit ce dernier en désignant l'assiette qu'il avait apporté. Même si t'as pas d'appétit, ça vienUUUURPdra.

Mais il avait oublié que son petit-fils obtenait toujours ce qu'il voulait – contrairement à la plupart des autres Mortys. Il l'attrapa par le col de sa chemise bleue, le tira vers lui, et plaqua d'autorité sa bouche sur la sienne.

Cependant, Rick ne résista pas. Une fois qu'il fut contre Morty, il l'enlaça, conscient qu'il faisait exactement ce que le petit enfoiré voulait, et l'embrassa lascivement.

Il ne chercha pas à le toucher sous son pyjama – il ne savait pas encore à quel point l'adolescent était choqué par le viol. Car même s'ils n'en avaient pas discuté, Rick le savait.

Il savait aussi que Morty ne voyait pas les choses comme ça – et ne le souhaitait pas. Il avait accepté ça comme une punition, une rétribution nécessaire pour pouvoir s'emparer d'une arme pour se défendre. Ça n'en restait pas moins un rapport sexuel forcé.

Rick ne pouvait pas lui dire. Il pouvait simplement faire comme si ça n'avait pas d'importance, et essayer d'aller de l'avant – même si c'était dur de se retenir de le tripoter alors qu'il se comportait de façon aussi mignonne et quémandeuse. Il n'était pas assez bon pour s'empêcher de le vouloir.

\- Même si je suis stupide...tu veux que je reste, murmura Morty. Alors...si...si tu me fais mal, c'est pas grave. J'ai l'habitude tu sais ?

Blasé, Rick lui passa la main dans les cheveux, défaisant son chignon au passage – il aimait ses longs cheveux blonds qui cascadaient sur ses épaules, formant comme une auréole autour de son visage mutin.

\- OuUUURP ouais. Ça prouve bien le degré de stupidité que t'atteins.

\- Quand la vie t'offre des citrons, fais en de la limonade, répliqua le garçon, l'oeil pétillant.

\- Et quand la vie t'offre que de la merde, Morty ? Qu'est-ce que tu en fais ?

L'adolescent haussa l'épaule.

\- Tu fais avec.

Il posa sa tête contre la poitrine de son grand-père et celui-ci le laissa faire. Il lui caressa le dos, un peu amer.

\- Tu devrais manger, répéta-t-il sentencieusement.

\- J'ai pas faim. J'ai sommeil...

\- Alors dors.

\- Je peux ?, demanda Morty d'une petite voix. J-je veux dire...comme ça ? T-tu veux bien rester comme ça jusqu'à ce q-que je m'endorme ?

\- Si tu veux, grommela le vieil homme sur un ton rauque.

Morty ferma les yeux en souriant, resserrant son étreinte. Rick effleura sa joue en grimaçant, bien conscient qu'il était en train de se laisser attendrir.

Ce gamin serait sa mort. Un jour, il lui ferait faire un truc qu'il regretterait.

 

Au réveil, Rick sentit ce corps chaud et frêle contre le sien et se tendit instantanément, essayant de se souvenir pourquoi il dormait avec quelqu'un. Son premier réflexe fut de s'écarter un peu. S'il s'était endormi complètement bourré, il aurait peut-être attaqué, parce qu'il détestait les surprises. Mais là, il était suffisamment sobre et réveillé pour se rendre compte qu'il ne s'agissait que de Morty, pas d'une menace.

Son estomac se mit à gronder, lui rappelant qu'il n'avait rien mangé non plus hier soir, après être rentré. Il jeta un coup d'oeil au plat cuisiné froid et racorni que personne n'avait touché.

Les bras de Morty se resserrèrent autour de lui.

\- Hey MoEUUUURPty...

\- Hmm hm, marmonna le garçon, le visage enfouit contre son torse.

Ses petites mains descendirent le long du dos de son grand-père, et alors que l'une d'elles resta posée sur ses fesses, l'autre rejoignit son entrejambe.

Rick frissonna. Il chuchota :

\- Allumeur.

\- Tu aimes ça, d'habitude, grogna Morty en baillant, avant de descendre sous les couvertures.

Rick le sentit défaire sa ceinture – car il avait dormi tout habillé – puis il entendit le zip de sa braguette.

\- Tu veux de la crème pour le petit-déjUUURPner Morty ? Grand-père en a plein pour toi, susurra-t-il lascivement en se passant la langue sur les lèvres.

Il poussa un râle de satisfaction lorsque la bouche du jeune homme toucha sa peau. Il agrippa sa tête sous les couvertures et Morty suça doucement ses testicules pour le faire bander davantage, le nez frottant dans ses poils pubiens. Ensuite il fit glisser sa langue le long de sa queue, remontant de la base jusqu'au gland, par en-dessous. C'était un délice, et Rick n'arrivait pas à croire que de tous les Ricks existants, il était le seul à avoir un Morty aussi sexy et dévoué, qui voulait rien de moins que sa grosse teub comme petit-déj.

Il lui caressa les cheveux avec affection et ferma les yeux en imaginant son visage, l'expression qu'il pouvait arborer tandis qu'il enfournait lentement son gland entre ses lèvres humides et serrées.

Sa petite bouche était brûlante, une véritable fournaise, soyeuse et accueillante. S'il n'en avait vraiment rien eut à faire, Rick l'aurait forcé un peu, appuyant sur sa tête pour lui faire avaler sa queue jusque dans la gorge. Par ailleurs, il savait que Morty pourrait aimer ça ; il aimait quand c'était brutal après tout.

Néanmoins, il n'était pas assez détaché pour l'oser le faire, malgré ses instincts. Il ne pouvait pas oublier ce qui était arrivé la veille, et une part de lui avait envie de ne pas brusquer Morty, de le laisser prendre son rythme. De plus, c'était très agréable d'attendre, de sentir la tension monter dans son bas-ventre à mesure que le jeune homme était à l'aise et accélérait ses succions sur sa bite raidie.

Il aurait aimé ne se soucier de rien. Être comme Morty l'avait dit, comme ces Ricks qui se fichent pas mal de leur Morty. Ce serait probablement moins compliqué – moins douloureux.

Sur le point de jouir, il rejeta la couverture. Morty leva les yeux, surpris, relâchant le pénis de sa bouche, un filet de bave coulant de ses lèvres rougies.

Rick se crispa, et éjacula enfin. Il se frotta contre le garçon pour s'assurer que son sperme atterrirait bien sur son visage adorable. Ce dernier gémit et lapa avidement la semence dégoulinant sur lui, fier de montrer à Rick qu'il avait aimé ça. Néanmoins il se figea en voyant l'expression de Rick.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?, demanda timidement l'adolescent en s'essuyant le menton avec le poignet.

Le scientifique s'assit dans le lit, et ouvrit la bouche mais...il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il devait dire.

\- T'en a dans les cheveux, Morty, dit-il finalement.

\- Oh zut !, grogna le garçon en tirant sur ses mèches de devant pour les observer, les tâter pour tenter de les essuyer. De toute façon, je vais prendre une dou...

Les bras de Rick l'interrompirent en s'enroulant autour de lui pour le serrer.

\- Hey Morty..., grommela-t-il tout bas, la voix rauque.

Il ne savait pas trop quoi ajouter alors il ne dit rien. Il préférait se taire plutôt que de lâcher quelque chose de gênant.

Morty se mit à rougir, l'oreille collée à l'emplacement de son cœur.

\- On peut...on peut le faire, si tu veux, proposa-t-il en piquant un fard.

\- Tes parents pourraient nous entendre...

\- Ils sont sûrement en train de dormir, s'ils sont seulement rentrés de leur soirée d'hier, répliqua le garçon en agrippant son t-shirt bleu. S'il te plaît...j'ai envie de...

Il passa ses petits bras fins autour du cou de Rick et l'embrassa. C'était très différent de d'habitude, à la fois sensuel et mesuré, presque intimidé, presque fragile.

Une émotion étrange prit Rick par surprise, en lui serrant le cœur. Il renversa Morty sur le lit – qui était confortable pour deux personnes – et répondit avec une fougue dont il ne se serait pas cru capable au baiser. Ses mains glissèrent sur le pyjama de Morty, s'abreuvant de ses courbes, de la finesse de ses muscles, la souplesse de ses membres.

\- Toi...tu es...., haleta le vieil homme, le regard brillant et intense, pleinement conscient – et surtout, sobre.

\- Rick !, appela Morty d'un air suppliant, sans savoir exactement ce qu'il supplie.

Le savant plongea dans son cou et le jeune homme se cambra en geignant de plaisir, ses petites mains s'affairant pour débarrasser Rick de son pantalon. Il voulait le faire durcir ; il fallait absolument qu'il y arrive. Il fallait qu'il le prenne.

\- Mortimer, chuchota le scientifique contre sa peau.

Le garçon lâcha un sanglot en tressaillant. Pourquoi est-ce que Rick avait une telle emprise sur lui ? Il suffisait qu'il dise un seul mot – son nom – pour que tout son être soit désormais en feu. Il mourrait d'envie de lui, sa peau, son odeur, ses baisers, ses caresses, sa bite, ses bras le serrant plus fort que jamais, et sa voix incroyable, rocailleuse, lui rappelant qu'il était aimé, voulu, pour la première, la seule et unique fois dans sa vie. Il comptait réellement pour quelqu'un – et ce malgré ce qu'il avait pu dire la veille à Rick, parce qu'il était en colère et dégoûté de tout.

Parfois Rick le traitait mal. Et parfois il le traitait comme s'il était la chose la plus importante au monde – comme en ce moment – et c'était quelque chose dont Morty ne saurait jamais se passer.

\- Rick....ah, s'il...t-t-te plait !, hoqueta-t-il en embrassant les cheveux bleus en bataille.

Le scientifique tira la peau de son cou avec ses dents, et imprima une marque violacée. L'adolescent poussa un petit cri, que Rick étouffa sous ses lèvres en l'embrassant. Sa main s'aventura dans le pantalon de pyjama de Morty, s'emparant de sa queue pour la caresser – il constata au passage qu'elle était dure, dressée contre son ventre, alors il l'abandonna pour défaire les boutons du haut, tout en continuant ses baisers sur les lèvres demandeuses de Morty.

Ce dernier continua d'onduler des reins contre lui, réclamant un peu plus d'attention entre ses cuisses, mais Rick refusait de le toucher – Morty avait tendance à jouir trop vite lorsqu'il tripotait sa petite bite. Non pas qu'il n'aimait pas le faire jouir – ou le caresser à cet endroit – simplement il avait prévu de prendre son temps, de faire durer le plaisir pour eux deux. Et puis il trouvait ça mignon, la façon dont son petit-fils se trémoussait en faisant ces charmants petits gémissements.

Une fois qu'ils eut défaits le haut de Morty, il se redressa pour enlever ses propres habits, se retrouvant ainsi nu au-dessus de lui. Il observa attentivement le jeune homme, guettant ses réactions – il n'avait pas oublié les horreurs de la veille et il était persuadé que Morty non plus. Cependant le garçon lui sourit et lui tendit le lubrifiant qu'il avait récupéré dans le tiroir de sa table de chevet.

Le savant haussa un sourcil narquois.

\- Parfum cerise ? SériUUUUURPsement Morty ?

\- On s'en fout Rick !, s'exclama le jeune homme en se débattant pour retirer son pantalon et son sous-vêtement.

Son grand-père l'y aida avec empressement ; alors il pu ainsi ouvrir largement les jambes en écartant ses fesses avec ses mains. Rick déglutit en le fixant.

\- Viens, susurra Morty avec un air tentateur.

Le vieil homme plissa les yeux et lui donna une claque au derrière. L'adolescent glapit en sursautant, mais ensuite il frissonna et tendit davantage son postérieur, invitant Rick à le malmener un peu plus.

Ce dernier ne se priva aucune de le faire, et avec un sourire prédateur, il asséna coup sur coup quelques claques bien senties, puis sans attendre, étala généreusement du lubrifiant sur la peau rendue écarlate. Il massa les petites fesses rondes, ne s'arrêtant que pour écouter les geignements ravis de Morty, qui semblait aux anges.

L'embrassant, il commença d'enfiler lentement un doigt, puis deux dans son anus humidifié. Le muscle tendre essaya de se refermer sur ses phalanges, et le scientifique gronda d'excitation en imaginant sa queue à la place.

Les mains talentueuses de Morty cajolaient son sexe dans l'attente de la pénétration attendue ; elles lui prodiguaient mille attentions, s'occupant de ses bourses aussi, les malaxant, les soupesant avec révérences.

\- Je veux..., chuchota le garçon, le visage brûlant.

Rick lui caressa la joue en répondant contre ses lèvres :

\- Je sais. Sois patient.

Il s'approcha de son oreille pour ajouter d'une voix rauque :

\- Tu ne le regretteras pas.

Il continua son opération de doigtage, travaillant l'anus pour l'assouplir. Il embrassa la poitrine du jeune homme, en pinçant un de ses tétons entre le pouce et l'index, se retenant d'aller les mordiller – il risquait de s'emporter et de lui faire mal. Il le voulait tellement, à cet instant précis, que c'était déjà assez difficile de se concentrer sur sa préparation en embrassant sa peau satinée.

\- Rick. Rick !, l'appela Morty, de plus en plus frustré, son anus palpitant sur les doigts en lui comme s'il essayait de les aspirer.

\- Je sais bébé, je sais, répondit le vieil homme en arrivant à son nombril, où se trouvait la perle bleue de son piercing.

Il se redressa et retira lentement ses doigts. Le garçon couina de détresse, alors Rick l'embrassa sur la tempe.

\- C'est bon trésor. Je suis là. Je vais enfin te la mettre Morty. Je vais te baiser comme il faut, comme tu le mérites, bébé.

\- Rick, répéta désespérément le jeune homme en l'entourant de ses bras et de ses jambes.

Ils étaient face à face, enlacés et dans un lit. C'était tellement rare qu'ils le fassent que ça méritait d'être noté. C'était plus intime, plus embarrassant aussi.

La queue de Rick glissa plusieurs fois contre le trou huilé ; alors le scientifique s'en empara et planta le bout contre l'orifice, afin de le pénétrer, lentement.

Morty soupira de bien être en le sentant envahir son fondement. C'était ça qu'il voulait depuis le début.

Mais Rick ne le laissa pas tranquille. Il le taquina :

\- Ça te plaît, Morty ? Tu aimes la bonne grosse bite de grand-père dans ton petit cul, hm ?

\- Rick ! La ferme !

Le rire du vieil homme fit vibrer sa poitrine.

\- Tu es fait pour ça Morty. Pour danser sur le bout de ma queue. Tu adores te la prendre, et j'aime te l'enfiler. Alors...

Il se mit à grogner :

\- T'as pas besoin d'aller voir ailleurs.

Avant que le garçon puisse répondre – et peut-être par la négative, ce que Rick craignait – il se mit à le besogner brutalement. Morty poussa un cri, ses yeux roulant dans ses orbites, et il s'agrippa à son amant pour suivre sa cavalcade.

\- Ah ! Aaaah Rick ! Rick ! RICK ! AAAAAH !

\- Pourquoi tu jouis aussi vite !, se plaignit le vieil homme en ralentissant.

\- Mais tu...tu me baises...si bien, hoqueta Morty en touchant son ventre couvert de semence.

\- Et j'ai pas fini, rétorqua Rick en reprenant son rythme.

\- Ah ! Non Rick....ah ! AH ! J-j-j-j'en p-p-peux pluuuus ! HAN !, hurla le jeune homme.

\- Morty, han ! MORTIMER !, rugit Rick en éjaculant.

Le garçon se crispa entièrement sur lui, des pieds à la tête, et sentit le foutre brûlant de son grand-père déferler à l'intérieur de lui ; cette humidité réconfortante, preuve du plaisir qu'il avait réussi à lui donner, le fit à nouveau jouir – il était jeune après tout. Il lâcha une nouvelle cargaison de sperme en glapissant, tandis que Rick continuait de se vider les couilles dans son rectum, emplissant sa cavité d'une chaleur épaisse et liquide.

Morty vivait pour cette sensation de contentement, de comblement, après l'orgasme, quand tout devenait simple et parfait. Pour que cet homme remplisse son anus avec tout ce qu'il avait, le soulage de toute cette pression abjecte qui le rendait si maladroit et stupide. Le fourre et lui fasse oublier, l'espace d'un instant, qu'il n'était qu'un grain de sable dans l'univers.

Alors qu'il aurait voulu être une étoile. Autour de laquelle Rick aurait pu graviter.

Soudain des cris résonnèrent dans le couloir et les deux amants se figèrent, se raidissant d'appréhension, rivant leur regard sur la porte, maigre rempart entre eux et les parents de Morty qui se disputaient.

 

« Je disais juste que ce n'était pas normal de laisser Morty travailler dans un club de strip-tease ! », s'exclama Jerry pour sa défense.

« C'est un club de danse exotique! », s'indigna Beth.

« Oh je t'en prie, ne fais pas l'innocente...tu as vu comment il est habillé ? »

« Je n'ai pas envie de discuter de ça maintenant. »

« Tu n'as JAMAIS envie de discuter. »

« Parce qu'à chaque fois qu'on discute, ça se finit comme ça ! »

« ça ne se finirait pas comme ça si tu prenais la peine d'écouter ! »

« Mais c'est TOI qui n'écoute pas ! Peut-être que je n'approuve pas ses choix vestimentaires...mais ce n'est plus un enfant, Jerry. C'est normal qu'il se cherche... »

\- Oh mon dieu, grogna Morty en se cachant les yeux avec un bras, embarrassé.

Rick l'écarta doucement et l'embrassa en entendant les voix s'éloigner. Heureusement, la maison était grande et ces deux-là étaient trop occupés pour se soucier d'eux. C'était une bonne chose, car ils étaient les dernières personnes que Rick avait envie de voir pour l'instant. En fait il ne voulait voir absolument personne, parce qu'il avait déjà celle qu'il voulait sous la main.

\- Hey, bébé, ça te dit, un round dans le jacuzzi ?, dit-il en frottant son nez dans les cheveux blonds, essayant de détendre Morty.

\- Tu as encore envie ?, demanda le garçon, un peu étonné.

\- J'ai tout le temps envie, c'est juste que tu tiendrais pas la distance si je UUUURP te sautais autant que je le voudrais.

\- C'est toi qui tiendrais pas !, se moqua l'adolescent. Tu es vieux.

\- Et toi éjaculateur précoce !

\- Oh, ça c'était vile, Rick ! Tu sais q-que c'est pas ma faute !

\- La faute à qui alors ?, ronronna le scientifique en souriant.

\- A toi, marmonna Morty. Je peux pas me contrôler quand tu...

\- Quand je te démonte le cuUUUURP...

Le garçon rougit comme une pivoine.

\- Ouais.

Il se mâchonna l'intérieur de la joue en détournant les yeux.

\- J'aime ça. Avec toi. Enfin...j'aime aussi avec les autres mais...avec toi c'est différent.

Rick dépose un baiser sur son oreille, d'humeur taquine, et lécha l'intérieur de son oreille, parcourant les circonvolution de son pavillon avec la pointe de sa langue.

\- En quoi c'est différent, Mouuurghrty ?

Le jeune homme frissonna. Le sexe de Rick en lui était à moitié dur, et il avait l'impression de le sentir grossir, alors qu'il venait d'avoir un orgasme.

\- C'est....c'est...c'est meilleur. P-p-plus intense.

Il en était sûr à présent, Rick bandait. Et il donna un petit coup de rein qui le fit s'enfoncer en lui; un bruit humide, accompagné de quelques gouttes de semence, s'échappèrent de son trou. Il se resserra alors vivement, dans une crispation soudaine, et Rick émit un soupir rauque.

\- C'est parce que tu es à moi, Moeuuuuurghty, gronda le vieil homme en le fixant dans les yeux. Tu peux coucher avec qui t-tu veux, ça ne chhhhange rien.

Morty se cambra en couinant sous un coup de rein un peu plus brutal, qui déclencha une série d'étincelles dans son bas-ventre. Rick étala ses cheveux blonds sur l'oreiller, dévorant son expression des yeux.

\- Et c'est pareil pour mUUUURP pour moi, ajouta-t-il tout bas. C'est toi que je veux, Mortimer.

Il plongea son visage dans le cou de Morty lorsque celui-ci atteignit l'orgasme, et continua de le serrer contre lui sans plus bouger hormis pour suivre les mouvements de la poitrine du garçon, ne pas l'écraser.

\- Je t'aime tellement !, hoqueta Morty entre deux halètements.

Les bras de Rick le pressèrent un peu plus fort, et il répondit à son étreinte en entendant les mots que Rick chuchota en réponse. Il se mit à rire puis le serra de toutes ses forces.

 

Finalement ils prirent un petit déjeuner tardif dans le salon, installés dans le canapé en cuir de taureau et regardant Ball Fondlers sur l'écran géant plasma encastré dans le mur. Morty était allongé, la tête posée sur les genoux de son grand-père, et sirotait à la paille une bouteille de champagne. Rick jouait machinalement avec les deux tresses fines qu'il s'était faites de chaque côté de la tête, les enroulant et les déroulant sur ses doigts arachnéens.

\- Dis, tu l'as mis où, le type que tu gardais dans ton coffre ?, demanda brusquement Morty.

\- A la cave, répondit Rick sans quitter l'écran des yeux. Je pensais le tUUUURP torturer un peu p-pour obtenir plus d'inffformations sur ceux qui t'ont enlevé – ou qui ont commandité l'enlèvement, c'est pareil Morty, arrête de m'interrompre !

Il prit une gorgée à sa flasque, puis la replaça à l'intérieur de sa veste rose pastel.

\- Je déteste qu'on touche à mes UUUURP affaires...

\- Oh. Et par « affaires »...tu veux dire moi ?, hésita le garçon en touchant le genou du scientifique.

Ce dernier montra les dents en un rictus menaçant, les yeux toujours rivés sur l'épisode, dans lequel Attila et Benjamin affrontait des soldats nazis insectoïdes pendant que Fulgora et Loggins se battaient contre des robots mercenaires.

\- Ils ne savent pas à qui UUUURP ils ont affaire. Mais ils vont bientUUURP tôt l'apprendre. Et ça va leur faire très mal.

Morty sourit et se blottit en ronronnant contre lui, satisfait. Ils continuèrent de regarder la télévision en ignorant les cris de Jerry et Beth qui se disputaient dehors, dans le jacuzzi.

 


End file.
